And That's Amore
by ksaan
Summary: A retelling of the infamous 'Budapest' story just in time for Valentine's day. Fluff galore.


So my friend and I had to write a Valentine's day story for our one class, and this little piece happened. Obviously it's not canon (and doesnt try to be AT ALL). None of the events are in any chronological order. It's pure fluff. Take it for what it is, and enjoy.

* * *

It was February 14. Valentine's Day. Black Widow and Hawkeye were on a quinjet, flying to an undisclosed location in Budapest. S.H.I.E.L.D. (actually it was Coulson authorized) was sending the two on a top secret mission…or so they thought.

Agent Phil Coulson had _actually_ set up a special romantic dinner for the two agents. He had known all along that they liked each other, but they never had time to themselves. So a Valentine's day dinner was the perfect set up.  
And so, Black Widow and Hawkeye were on their way to a remote location. They arrived swiftly at the building they were to infiltrate, and began looking for enemies and target points. On the outside, it looked like a standard operation. Hawkeye took up a post across the street and shot down the door with an explosive arrow once he had settled in. From there, Black Widow snuck inside and began making her way towards the specified room. Hawkeye monitored her movements and was poised to spring if he was needed. Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks.  
"Widow, your status?"  
"There's some strange…music playing. Not sure of the source."  
"Moving to your location."

Meanwhile, the Avengers team was preparing dinner for Widow and Hawkeye. Their jobs were randomly chosen before their briefing. Bruce Banner got the job of the trusty waiter, Steve Rogers got head chef (something he was a bit worried about; I mean modern cuisine was not his specialty). Tony Stark, begrudgingly, was assigned the position of bus boy, and Thor got the honor of being the evening's entertainment. Director Nick Fury, who was playing violin for the occasion, was also there.  
"I'm a millionaire genius playboy philanthropist and I'm the one LIGHTING CANDLES?" Tony complained as he struck a match.  
"Stark, enough of your sass. We're doing something good here," Fury said, taking a break from his violin.  
"Yeah, well just make sure Mr. Big Green Rage monster over there doesn't mess things up."  
"Hey, I find this rather enjoyable," Bruce laughed.  
"Guys! They're coming!" Steve yelled from the kitchen.  
…

"I hear talking," Hawkeye whispered as they crept down the hall.  
"Second door on the left," Black widow said, pointing to a door.  
"I got this," Hawkeye said as he shot an arrow. He neatly broke the lock off the door and looked at Widow. He motioned for them to advance and then kicked the door down.  
The two looked at the romantic scene before them. A small round table set for two sat in the center of the room, surrounding by rose petals. Bruce stood immediately next to it, popping the cork out of a wine bottle. In the far corner, Fury sat with his violin at the ready, and Thor was poised right next to him, looking quite proud of himself. The flickering candles stationed all around the room cast a cozy ambiance.  
"What is_ this_?!" Clint exclaimed, his arrow still at the ready.  
"Dinner…is served," Bruce told them with a smile and a bow.  
"What is the meaning of this?" Natasha questioned.  
"Shhhh, we know you guys are madly in love," Tony said slyly. He ushered them to their seats and the two sat, dumbfounded. In the background Fury began playing his violin and Thor started to sing "That's Amore" about two octaves too low.  
"This is…really weird," Clint said while taking a sip of water.  
"I sense Coulson all over this."  
Natasha reclined back in her chair and the two settled in. Clint put his napkin in his lap and smiled dashingly.  
"Might as well enjoy it. Happy Valentine's Day," He said as he held up his glass in a toast.  
"Being with you is sufferable on the best day. But I wouldn't have it any other way," Natasha said, holding her glass up in response.  
The two smiled at one another and clinked their glasses together.

Back in the kitchen, the team peered at the agents through the door. They intently watched the two relax and unwind.  
"So they are humans!" Tony commented.  
"Tony, SHUT UP!"


End file.
